chakrabattleofthetitansfandomcom-20200213-history
Flama
Flama (フラマ) is a cream-and-orange she-wolf. She was Hielo's twin sister and a former member of the Chakra Heroes. Physical appearance Flama is a petite, lithe and slender female wolf. She has short, adherent fur, a long body and rather short legs. Her fur flows the wrong way on her neck, and forms a solid, broad tip to her tail. Flama has a small tuft of fur on her head and her cheek fur points down. Like her brother, her muzzle, cheeks, ears, legs and tail are a different colour than the rest of her body, specifically, they are orangish red while her body is pale cream. Flama's eyes are big, sweet-looking and orange in color. Personality Practically Hielo's opposite, Flama is kind, caring, open-minded and easily trusting. She shares a deep sense of justice and wisdom with her brother, but has a calmer temper than her brother. She is fiercely attached to those she loves, and she can even be stubborn at times, especially when she firmly believes that she is doing something right. Flama is rarely seen frowning or angry, and always tends to cheer her grumpy brother up with all she can. History 'Before the events of the comic' .]]Flama and her twin brother Hielo were united since their birth. They were very loyal to one another, and they soon became leaders of a big pack in the mountains. Despite still being young, the two wolves were very responsible, they never did anything too rash. However, envious because of the control they had over the pack, Rufus, one of the members, quickly turned part of the pack members against the leaders. Rufus wanted to become leader himself, and soon, he attacked Hielo and Flama. The red and cream she-wolf found herself betrayed by those she loved the most, and at that moment all she wanted was to defend herself and her beloved brother. She fought with all she had, but the wolves were too many and she was forced to retreat. She then watched in horrow as her brother Hielo was badly scarred on the shoulder by Rufus in a one-on-one combat. Hielo fell on the ground and could not find the strength to get up. 'As of Chapter One ' Flama does not make any appearance in Chapter One. However, the following events take place during the one-year gap between Chapters One and Two. Once he had obtained what he wanted, Rufus left with all of the pack, leaving only Flama, who refused to come in order to help her brother. Hielo did not feel like talking, he just sat there and licked his wound. Flama laid down next to him and tried to comfort him. It took him some time to trust her again, as he initially thought she also wanted to betray him. But Flama stubbornly remained with him despite his mistrust, which made Hielo understand that she was still loyal to him. When the small group formed by C.Y., Led, Serval, Orca and Motyl came, Hielo immediately drove them away, but Flama, more sensitive than him in that situation, proposed them to spend the night in their territory. That night, Flama told everybody what had happened to them. From how she spoke, the group understood that Hielo had elemental powers, and wanted to ask him to come with them, but this one had already walked off. Flama spoke to them again, telling that he did not trust anyone except her. At that point, Orca decided to go and talk to Hielo, to convince him. The following morning, even if with some reluctance, Hielo decided to follow C.Y. in her quest, and Flama also accompanied him, so he would not feel completely like a stranger, and he could have siomebody to trust. 'As of Chapter Two ' Flama does not make any appearance in Chapter Two or any of the following chapters, due to her death. 'As of Chapter Four ' Flama does not physically appear in this chapter, however, she is mentioned multiple times and appears as a memory in the flashback. She is first mentioned by Hielo, who visits her grave site after arguing with Motyl. The ice Hero is soon reached by Kuma, who tells him his sister's death is not his fault, and it doesn't justify Hielo's reaction toward the winged she-wolf. The two decide to return so Hielo can apologize, but not before paying their respects to deceased Flama. While they return, C.Y. is telling Kobura about Flama and her role in the Chakra Heroes, mentioning that she died during a fight with their very first enemy, and that she used to make Hielo open up toward the rest of the Gang. When the course of the story finally reaches the moment of meeting the twins, C.Y. tells that the Heroes found Flama taking care of badly wounded Hielo. Upon realizing the arrival of the group Flama jumps in front to her brother asking the strangers to not harm them and then proceeds to explain why they ended up in their current situation. She tells the heroes that she and Hielo used to be the leaders of a mountain pack until one day Hielo was challenged by another pack member named Rufus. However Hielo refused to fight a pack member and as a result was defeated and left to die. Soon after that Flama noticed that Hielo’s body started turning into ice, which she ascribed to his hurt soul. After Flama’s story C.Y. describes her mission, however Hielo sends them away. Before moving Motyl decides to heal Hielo’s injuries and as Flama witnesses that, she realized that her brother is not the only wolf with special powers. Then she offers the group to spend the night with them. On the next day Flama, along with Hielo, set out with the Heroes to find the two missing wolves. Her journey reached an end when the group encountered an enormous pack of wolves. According to C.Y’s story she was stomped to death by the advancing hostile pack. In side stories Relationships Quotes Powers and abilities Flama has no known elemental powers or Chakra. Trivia *As a pup, Flama's red/orange markings were a deeper red/orange than in her current adult form. Read more Category:Chakra Hero Category:Female Category:Deceased